Dylan 5: Dylan In Space (Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Variant)/Transcript
Transcript Chapter 1: The Introduction...? (We see the logos JAS, GoAnimate Pictures and Dylan Productions.) Pumbaa: Wow! I gotta tell you; Timon, that soul always gets me right here! Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. Well, enough of that! (pauses and begins fast forwarding) Pumbaa: Uhhh...Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story! Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! Pumbaa: Yes, we we're! The whole time. Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that. Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell our story? (Pumbaa stops fast forwarding, and they see Officer James. Timon and Pumbaa are spooked and they duck in their seats.) Timon: (safe about Officer James) Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I'd like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look of the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: (rewinds the opening scene) Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning! (The title "Dylan 9" is shown. The title backs it up.) Timon: Waaaait, wait wait wait, hold on a second. Nine? What's with the nine? No, no, no, the number nine has got to go. (flips the 9 upside down) Pumbaa: (voice only) Timon, you can't use six! There's already been a six! Timon: (confused about Dylan 6 you saw) Mmm, you've got a point there, big fella. It's not a sequel, anyway. (takes the six down and turns back to "Dylan 5") Pumbaa: Yeah, more like a Behind-the-scene-quel! Timon: A what-a-who-quel? Pumbaa: Oh, you know, an Inbetween-quel! (This gave Timon a great idea.) Timon: That's it. Pumbaa, I amuse. It's genius! (grabs a blue marker and draws it "½" making it "Dylan 5½") There, now this title's a knockout! (The text "And Now, Our Feature Presentation" is shown.) Ow! Not literally! (Another text "Viewer Discretion is Advised" is shown.) Chapter 2: The Introduction! (We see the logos including Universal Pictures with the 100th Anniversary variant, JAS, GoAnimate Studios and Dylan Productions. The title "Dylan 5½: Dylan in Space" is shown. The song "Sunny Hours" is heard playing. We see Dylan wearing sunglasses cruising in his vehicle.) Singers: Come on! Yeah (x8) / Everything's gonna be alright I'm alright, y'all! (x2) You wanna be alright, you gotta walk tall! Come on! Yeah (x8) (camera view shows a group of cars) / Everything's gonna be alright (Camera shows Dylan with his hand acting like a dolphin.) I'm alright, y'all! (x2) You wanna be alright, you gotta walk tall! (Cut to Dylan sitting on the front of the car, watching the sunset.) I'm alright, y'all! (x2) You wanna be alright, you gotta walk tall! (Dylan places both arms to relax on the car. The theme song ends. Timon pauses it.) Timon: Pumbaa, how can my theme song be proud? It's Dylan's theme song! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a theme song is what I like to call you a television show opening! Timon: Television show openings, that is. Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young meerkat... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young meerkat...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: (gets up on sits back down) Very nice, but maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. (un-pauses it to see Dylan relaxing) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. (camera zooms out way further to see the Dawson residence, the Pottroll residence, and even the Penza residence.) Here we are. To all the residences you represent, we are all Moms and Dads! (camera zooms in) Woah woah woah, way too big! (camera trucks out to see Ma walking on a sidewalk.) That's better. See my mom over there? She's coming to visit you. (Ma opens the door to see Uncle Max putting a vacuum cleaner away.) Ma: Uncle Max, has anyone seen Timon? Uncle Max: (sheepishly) No, I haven't and what a day it's been! No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhere! (A creepy shadow figure feet are shown on a doormat.) Zack Dawson: Well, isn't that redundant! Timon may be home in a few hours or two. (glares at a mail slot) 'Cause Timon...isn't home. Chapter 3: Timon's Frog Dissection Gone Wrong! (Cut to Comp School: Timon is in science class.) Teacher: All right, class. These are the cotton balls with the chloroform and as soon as I get them all in, be sure and put the lid on right away. (Timon places one pour of a red potion and pours it inside the jar with the frog, and pours it each jar in each frog. Puff and smoke appear. Timon reveals the frogs and cotton balls are turned into purple liquid. Timon grabs an empty carton out of the cupboard. Timon pours purple liquid inside the carton. All of the students grab cartons out on each cupboard, and they pour purple liquid on each carton. Now it's a new carton "Sunny-Pee".) What the? What happened? Timon: I solved the mystery! Sunny-Pee. (reveals to be in a commercial) Hello, friends! It's me, Timon! Come on down to the Sunny-Pee factory! (montage shows purple water splashing right and left in a circle) See, we got all purple liquid inside the big tank, (the text "1st Step" is shown and camera cuts to purple liquid pouring inside a bunch of cartons on a conveyer belt and the text "2nd Step" is shown) and now we have lots of cartons including juice and milk! So why worry? (the text "3rd Step" is shown where all the workers are delivering crates of Sunny-Pee in the truck) Look! We got tons of Sunny Pee right in the exit! (the text "Last Step" is shown as the truck drives away) Oh, would you look at that? Now the truck is moving away! And we'll all raise the family for breakfast, lunch, fast food restaurants, and so on! (the logo "Sunny-Pee" is shown with the slogan) Sunny-Pee. Similar from juice and milk which is 100% protein with 4000 calories! Here's how to order! (scene cuts to a green screen with a phone number with a tiny screen of Sunny-Pee on it) Disclaimer Fast Announcer: To look up Sunny-Pee, call 1-800-369-10PP. That's 1-800-369-10PP. Sunny-Pee is really available in stores that are made in tons of locations nearest you. Beware of going bad if you freeze! Been to our website or log on to www.SunnyPee.com and see what it's like to be similar from juice and milk! Call 1-800-369-10PP. That's 1-800-369-10PP. You must be 18 years or older when you buy and call. (scene cuts to science class) Teacher: Eww! Where did you see that? Timon: Let's look it up. (brings out a computer and types "www.SunnyPee.com") Look, it's our factory! We drove it 2 miles away for this! (an arrow pointer moves around the screen underneath tons of cartons) Oh, it's moving. (The teacher looks angry.) Chapter 4: Big Family Dinner (Scene switches to Timon at a kitchen table. Timon is pouring Sunny Pee on a glass.) Ma: Ah! So Timon, how was school? Timon: We...uh, we dissected a frog. Ma: Close. Timon got sent to the office again. Uncle Max: Good. Good. Ma: No, Max. That's bad. Timon just made up Sunny Pee on it. Timon: Sunny Pee? (passes Sunny Pee to Pumbaa) Pumbaa: Yum, I got something to drink too. (drinks a whole glass of Sunny Pee) Mmm! Tastes delicious! You'd been booking! How fast do you think I am? Emily: Can anyone toss me some veggies? Timon: (chews broccoli and looks at the plate with mouthful) Is this all vegetables? Who ordered my vegetables? Zack Dawson: I did. (puts food on Timon's plate) So, are we going to talk about it? Diesel: What, son? Zack Dawson: Sunny Pee. (drinks Sunny Pee) Timon: Woah, nelly! Pumbaa: Gross! Zack Dawson: What? I'm tasting. It's delicious! Jonathan: Yes...yes, I know that's Sunny Pee. It's so delicious. Ma: (with a loaf of bread) I'd eat if we were having zucchini sandwiches. Aaron: You were just overreacting. Timon: Oh, am I? Aaron: Yes! You are overreacting. You are the one who's being normal? The normal one was Dylan, and he's not even hungry for broccoli! Dylan: Why do I know the one being normal? Aaron: Which is exactly what we had! Pumbaa: To define is who I am! Diesel: We're not saying you have...what? Pumbaa: Someone on TV said it. Timon: Maybe it's time to have some family talk. Chapter 5: Timon Plays Golf (scene switches to Rachel Penza by the locker) Rachel: In the peel! Zack really did break up with you and it's the best to what I broke up with me. I can't remember how many weekends we get to hang out with Zack over the years when someone remembered that Sunny Pee is a fictional brand! Timon: Nice try, sweetie. I ain't going nowhere. (SFX: Bell Ring) Teacher: Gym now. Come on, let's go! (Everyone ran.) (scene switches to the gym) (Officer James is talking to Eddie K., Skylar, Remy, Desiree, Timon, Pumbaa who isn't sitting down, Uncle Max, Ma, Zack Dawson, Rachel Penza, Jonathan, Donal, and other classmates.) Officer James: Ladies and gentlemen. This one is not going to be easy to find. We're going to be outside all day playing... (gasps) dodgeball! Timon: Maybe golf? Officer James: Hmm, no. That's not it. Pumbaa: Soccer? Officer James: Similar typo! Zack Dawson: Scooter? Remy: Wrestling! Eddie K.: Running, jogging, football tossing and tackling! Timon: Interestingly golf! Officer James: Okay okay okay okay okay, I got it! I suggest them all of you a lot. All right, class. Let's go! (They ran off.) (scene cuts to Officer James teaching classmates outside) Officer James: For these years, it seems like we are all training a lot of games over the days. Maybe a ride in a police car was amazing. And it's all thanks to me, Pumbaa, Uncle Max, Timon-- (realizes Timon isn't there) Where's Timon? (scene cuts to Timon sparing a golf stick holding a ball) Clerk: That'd be $70,000,000. Timon: (mimicks) That's some bad hat, Harry! (goes to the grass and puts a golf ball on the tee and mimicks a golf commentator) The noise of a drumroll comes over the crowd. The only sound as Timon calling me a nerd as he swings! (flicks the golf ball flying and lands on the grass and falls into the hole with a red flag) Hole in one. Par four. (the text "Hole 2" is shown) Two words. Dial in. (flicks the golf ball quietly as the golf ball quickly passes away. A gust of wind blows the golf ball and lands on another hole) Hole in one. (the text "Hole 3" is shown and flicks the golf ball again and goes down the ramp and lands in a hole) Another hole in one. Par six. (the text "Hole 4" is shown and flicks the golf ball flying again) Oh, he slices! (a golf ball lands in a big pond) Into the water! Darn it! (mutters) Oh, I'll tell you! (goes into the water and picks up the golf ball and throws it on a hole, making it a hole in one) Officer James: No. No way. I'm paying you. This is ridiculous. Every hole is the cr-- (Pumbaa's arms appear, making him choke, he collapses out of his chair.) Timon: You all right? Pumbaa: Hey, bro. I wouldn't! (Background: Static) (We see a Century City theme song, the show is gone off the air.) Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry! I thought it was a brownie. (Background: Static) (The text "12 More Holes Later" is shown. Timon is now on Hole 17. Timon flicks the golf ball high in the air and lands by the windmill. Pumbaa kicks the golf ball inside the windmill and lands in the hole. The text "Last Hole" is shown. Timon flicks the golf ball and missed it by a fire hydrant. Timon flicks the golf ball once again, and lands into a hole. All classmates see Timon quietly clapping his hands.) Timon: That's it? That's all you have? Desiree: Timon, why are you not in gym? Timon: Because...I was playing golf. (holds out a check) James! Check please! (gives the check to the golf clerk) Thank you, sir. Rachel: Come on, Timon. Let's go. (They all walk away.) Officer James: Wha-- no, no! You can't leave me! Don't go! Come back! (realizes everyone went away) Oh, well. There's no "class dismissed", there's no "pink slip" and there's no "flipping the desks over". I'd say it's a typo. Chapter 6: What Day It Is? (SFX: Bell) (In the school hallway, Caleb walks in.) Caleb: Uh-oh! Guess what day it is? Guess what day it is! Huh, anybody? (sees Pumbaa lounging clothes out of the locker) Pumbaa, guess what day it is. Oh, come on! I know you can hear me. (sees principal Mike looking at security cameras) Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike, what day is it Mike? (laughs and sees Kelly Flute on her way to science) Kelly, hey. Guess what day it is? Kelly: (glared) It's Hump Day. Caleb: Whoop whoop! Timon: (pausing) How convenient. Enter omniscient camel right on cue. Pumbaa: Well you know what they say, when the teacher is ready and the teacher appears. Timon: That's it, no more fortune cookies for you. (un-pausing) Caleb: Hump Day, whoop whoop! (Cut to science class. On the chalkboard, it says "Science 101". Caleb is the substitute teacher.) Caleb: Class, you might have noticed that the teacher isn't here this morning. Anyway, I would like you to please open your books to page 68 and because today is our crossword puzzle. Let the test infinity recommendation begin! (Uncle Max holds out a timer. Uncle Max pushes the red button. Timon is writing "Aspirin" on a 3 letter word with a 5 letter word saying "Treating". The text says ''4 Minutes Later when Timon writes his name after with his crossword puzzle.) A-a-a-a-and, done! (''A timer makes a "Ding!" noise.) Okay, let's see what you got here. (grabs his red marker and writes "100%" and writes a red circle and notices something on the back, it says "Pumbaa Has Grub Fever".) How did you get from "grub fever"? Timon: I ain't no stinky grub fever. (turns in his crossword test on top of the desk) There, now it's done. It's all done, Caleb. Caleb: (sighs) All right, you can go now. (Timon does, and runs off to the door.) Chapter 7: Circle K (Cut to Timon riding on a car.) Radio Announcer: Let's give it up, TheJoJuan4444! New songs, new loved ones, new...absolute...made up songs! (Timon cranks up the radio volume to 64.) Timon: (listening to heavy metal) ♪ That's great, it starts with an earthquake ♪ ♪ I explained my crosswords and Lenny Bruce is really afraid ♪ ♪ It's the end of the world as we know it (x2) ♪ It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine ♪ ♪ Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn ♪ ♪ World serves its own needs, don't mis-serve your own needs ♪ ♪ Speed it up a notch, speed, grunt no strength ♪ ♪ The ladder starts to clatter with a fear of height, down, height ♪ ♪ Wire in a fire, represent the seven games and a government for hire and a combat site left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the Furies breathing down your neck ♪ ♪ It's the end of the world as we know it (x2) ♪ It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine ♪ ♪ Team by team, reporters baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped! Look at that low plane, fine, then! ♪ ♪ Uh oh, overflow, population, common group ♪ ♪ But it'll do, save yourself, serve yourself ♪ ♪ World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed ♪ ♪ Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right ♪ ♪ You vitriolic, patriotic, antibiotic, necessary feeling pretty psyched ♪ ♪ It's the end of the world as we know it (x2) ♪ It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine ♪ ♪ 12:00 PM, T.V. hour, don't get caught in foreign tower ♪ ♪ Crash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn ♪ ♪ Lock him in uniform, book burning, bloodletting ♪ ♪ Every motive escalate, automotive incinerate ♪ ♪ Strobe that above some penetration, step down, step down ♪ ♪ Watch your heel crush, crush, uh oh ♪ ♪ This means no fear, cavalier, renegade and steering clear ♪ ♪ And it all ends up against a tournament of lies ♪ ♪ Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives and I decline ♪ ♪ It's the end of the world as we know it ♪ (Timon screams, and the car is going way too fast! He realizes the car was too far, and drives backwards.) Timon: (normal voice) Oh...phew! That was intense. I'll never gonna make it there! (the text "A Few Seconds Later" is shown when Timon's car pulls up to Circle K and realizes the doors are already open) Oh, I think I'm a little early! (hides behind the trash can) Ohhhhh. This isn't good. Bad neighborhood! Ah, what the heck? (goes inside to open the door and uses a Mary Poppins voice) Hello, my children. This is Circle K. The end my friends was H-I-J-K-L. (realizes it is just a convenience store) Oh. Probably a convenience store. (notices a soda stand, it says "Pick Your Pepper") Oh, boy! Pick your pepper! What should I choose? Hmm.... (Cut to Olive Garden. Diesel Dawson and Kimberly Dawson are having dinner together. Pumbaa was eating spaghetti.) Pumbaa: Ah! That was a great lunch. Waiter: Sir, your lunch is almost ready. It will be back around 30 minutes. Pumbaa: 30 minutes? We can wait that long! Easy. (Cut to Timon at Circle K. Timon has selected all 7 bottles of Dr. Pepper's "Pick Your Pepper" main type. He goes to the machine and grabs out a Polar Pop.) Timon: This should do the trick. (Cut to Olive Garden again. Diesel Dawson checks his watch. It's 5:34.) Pumbaa: (as the waiter sets down two sodas) Oh, soda, you look so good! You're looking so bubbly, piping warm, and fizzy. Kimberly Dawson: Oh, my! That's not weird. Not weird at all. (A slurping noise can be heard. It was Pumbaa who is drinking two sodas.) Pumbaa! Pumbaa: What? It's just drinking. Summer cooler. (continues his drinking) (Cut to Timon at Circle K again. Timon has 4 sets of Polar Pop.) Clerk at Circle K: Hey, little guy. How can I help you with? Timon: Good eye! I've got 7 sodas, and 4 Polar Pops. Clerk at Circle K: (hands out a couple of 1000 dollar bills and coins to him) That'd be over $9,000. Timon: Over 9,000? That's a lot of money! Now where should I put it? (places three empty egg cartons to stuff all the sodas and Polar Pops) There, that should do it. Clerk at Circle K: Thank you, come again. Timon: I think I'm gonna go for a walk. (goes on a sidewalk instead of driving) Chapter 8: Lunch Time Uncle Max: I'm sorry, hon. Sunny Pee is right of business! Ma: What? Out of business? Uncle Max: I'm serious! Sunny Pee can go really bad if you drink too much. Ma: Then hand it over. (Cut to Olive Garden outside where Timon places three empty egg cartons with a lot of soda on a sidewalk.) Timon: Wow, nice walk! A 200-mile walk was amazing! And it's all thanks to my Polar Pop and my Dr. Pepper. (camera pans to an empty white cup where he's homeless) Hey there, Mr. White Cup. How's your feeling today? (a white cup doesn't respond) Oh, boy. You're sad? (still not responding) Excuse me, sir. Spare some change? (a hand tosses out some coins inside the white cup and drinks all the Dr. Pepper and Polar Pop) Narrator: Two minutes later. (shows Timon still drinking all the Polar Pops after drinking Dr. Pepper) Many seconds later. (shows Timon after drinking all the Polar Pops) Timon: Spare it? (a hand tosses out more coins) Narrator: So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one. (Cut to Timon sleeping on a sidewalk from drinking too much soda. It is 10:00 PM.) Pumbaa: Where's Timon? He should be here soon! Zack Dawson: (voice-over) Hey, guys! (cut to him) Dinner is served! (sets down some French fries on the table) Pumbaa: (sniffs) More like in Philadelphia. (starts chewing) (Cut to Timon on his way to the phone booth.) Timon: Ughhhh…this was some losing balance diet. I think I'm going to-- (gags, pukes in the middle of the road) Oh, this is so disgusting! (pukes again) I need to lie down. (Cut to Pumbaa going inside to use which restroom.) Pumbaa: Hmm. (points at the men and the women bathroom) Ha, that one was a real stinker! (uses the women's restroom instead) Ah, smells like clean properties. (closes the cubicle and sits down on the toilet) Ohhhh…make that stomach go away. (a loud farting sound can be heard, plus a squish) Woah. (hops down) (A picture of real poop on the toilet is shown.) Pumbaa: I did let the poop out! That's perfect. I am so happy! (tries to walk out and notices Kelly right in front of him) Uhh...hello? (sheepishly glares) I was just...getting stealthy. (Kelly throws him out of the women's bathroom.) Oof! Zack Dawson: Pumbaa! Are you okay? Pumbaa: I did let it out. Zack Dawson: Really? Pumbaa: Yep! Just a single fart. Zack Dawson: Hey, sweetie. Let's have some dinner. (The text "Four Days Later" where Zack Dawson is having dinner with Kelly Flute along with Pumbaa on the table. Pumbaa takes a deep sniff out of his nose at the flowers.) Pumbaa: Ah. The smell of fresh scent. (hollers) Waiter! Pass me the salt! (A waiter's hand hands the salt shaker shaking up and down on Kelly's spaghetti.) Thank you. (Cut to Timon still outside. Timon checks his watch. It is 11:20 PM. This made Timon outrageous.) Timon: So, this is how it ends. (yelling) Date night! (Cut to Zack Dawson holding up a glass of juice.) Zack Dawson: A toast to me and this white lady. Pumbaa: And a toast... (hands out a pepper shaker) to celebrate 20 years of me and you! (sniffs and realizes he's allergic to pepper) Uh-oh. Kelly Flute: (groans) Ugh! What now? Pumbaa: Oh, I don't feel a thing. (hops onto another table finding the couple sitting down and sneezes on the floor) Ah-A-A-A-ACHOO! Zack Dawson: Pumbaa, sit back down! (Pumbaa hops back on the table with the flowers.) Pumbaa: The waiter's gonna have to pay the bill if we leave. (A sound of phone ringing can be heard. He picks it up.) Hello! (The left side of the screen shows Pumbaa on the table. The right side shows Timon using a phone booth.) Timon: Hello? That's all you got? Now just what in the world is going on here? Zack Dawson: What do you mean? We're finishing dinner! Pumbaa: We'll be there to pick you up at 10:30! Timon: Then look at your watch, bro. It's 11:20! Zack Dawson: Oh, my God! Kelly, it's 11:20! Kelly Flute: (gasps) 11:20? Where's Timon? Pumbaa: Timon, where the heck are you? Timon: I'm right outside on the back. I hope you're happy, I'm watching people making out in the middle of four cars! Pumbaa: (hands the cell phone) He's right outside at the back? (Kelly Flute gets up and runs outside to the entrance door.) Zack Dawson: Kelly, wait! (Pumbaa pauses the film with Timon as silhouettes in "Mystery Science Theater 2000".) Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. (Pumbaa un-pauses to see Zack Dawson running.) Chapter 9: Back to the Beginning (Cut to Dylan's house. Dylan is sleeping on his bed, and turns off his alarm clock as a snooze. Pumbaa is under the lamp.) Pumbaa: (hops down on the table and looks out the window) Oh, wow! Morning! (The song "Good Morning, U.S.A.!" begins as Pumbaa goes downstairs.) Pumbaa: ♪ Good morning, U.S.A.! ♪ I got a feeling and it's going to be a wonderful day! ♪ The sun in the sky has a smile on his face and it's shining a salute to the American race! ♪ Oh, boy! It's smell to say "Good Morning, U.S.A.!" (Pumbaa makes it to the school next to the American flag.) Choir: ♪ Good morning, U.S.A.! ♪ Pumbaa: Well, we're back to the beginning! Right, Timon? Timon: At last! Things we're looking up. The school of the Americans, the sun against sweats, the song in my heart! (notices a school bus) Look out! (rides with Pumbaa) And to protect me a good guy! (Cut to lunch room. Timon is watching the characters sit down in the lunch room while Dylan's talking.) Timon: Why are the cool kids staring at anybody else's deploma for this week's summer school? Pumbaa: Because this is summer school 'cause they like kids, man. (Cut to outside one of the parking spaces. Timon is playing chess.) Timon: Checkmate! (A hand (used by Zack Dawson) appears, poking Timon's shoulder.) Timon: Huh? Uncle Max: (hops on a chess board) Can I stay with you, son? Ma: Actually, we're gonna stay. Zack Dawson: You guys were playing? Timon: No, it's called "Check-Mate". Ma: Yeah? What else is it called? Pumbaa: Probably... triple board game flip! Timon: A triple board ga-- what? No! Zack Dawson: (groans) I think you're missing the point. (A car enters. A car runs over a chess board.) Timon: Nooooooooo! My board! Pumbaa: I won! Zack Dawson: Okay, you know what guys? Since you ruined the game, you automatically lose. That means we'll have to tell Officer James how I feel. Officer James: Or is it? (picks up a squished chess board) Ew, what is this? Pumbaa: Who? Timon: A cab driver! He put roadkill on my chess board! Zack Dawson: Wha-- Timon, don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? (Kelly Flute enters.) Hey, how you doing? (whistles) Pumbaa: Let's get in the car. (They both hop on in. A car screeching sound can be heard.) Officer James: Well, I'll be damned! Chapter 10: Timon and the Gang Go to Comfort Inn for a Vacation (Scene cuts to the Solar System. The Sun is moving slowly underneath the Earth and the Moon. A drumroll is heard. It begins playing, and it moves. It becomes a super odyssey music tune of the solar system including Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. The lights came back on. The solar system revealed to be inside on one of the rooms. Timon realizes they are at Comfort Inn with a solar system portrait frame.) Timon: Oh, boy! A hotel! We all live in a hotel! Uncle Max: Well I know we're living in a hotel, son. But we are at room 615. Pumbaa: Ooh, ooh! Is it this one? (points at 606) Timon: No, Pumbaa. That's room 606. (makes it room 615 and knocks on it) Special delivery! We came from Comfort Inn! (The door was open. There are two beds, a bathroom, a kitchen, and this one has a flat screen TV.) Timon: Oh, thank goodness! (Cut to title card. The background is yellow. This one has a dark set. The text Bodoni MT says "One Hour and Fourteen Minutes Later".) Narrator: One hour and fourteen minutes later. (Cut to an iPad. This one has YouTube. On the title with the bottom on it, it says "Tregan the Pussycat: 12HK". The number of views were 99,999,9999. Tregan gets up and checks the laptop and sees a picture of me dancing in space. Tregan was shocked!) Narrator: This is CNN! News Reporter: Good evening. My name is James Earl Jones and welcome back to CNN Dateline. We have some very shocking news. Tregan just got abducted from space while he's dancing. Now, let's all meet everyone together to meet Tregan! (Tregan waves his hand at the audience.) What are you in for? Tregan: Someone took a video of me dancing in space! News Reporter: Neat. How about you, Kelly? Kelly Flute: Actually anyhow, it's well obsessed for almost anything within reason, he had a car who ruined Timon's chess game! (turns to the camera) See? We're back to the happy ending! News Reporter: Very good. Okay, now it's your turn to share your thoughts about him. Remy: He had a video project. It is uploaded on YouTube 5 minutes ago! Desiree: They could see you! Nobody wanted to see that guy dancing in space. News Reporter: And there you have it! Well, it looks like we're out of time. Until then, good night CNN! (Cut back to Room 615 at Comfort Inn. Pumbaa is packing a briefcase.) Ma: Okay, Timon. We're leaving now! Timon: Yeah, baby! We're back to the happy ending! (Cut back to the house. Everyone is having a party.) Uncle Max: How did they get into my house? Pumbaa: A key under the mat! Timon: There is no key under the mat. I mean however, I did use the key to invite them over for an after party! (Uncle Max gasps. Record scratching noises can be heard.) Uncle Max: Okay everyone and everything, get out! You sir, need to clean up this mess! Chapter 11: Single Ladies Narrator: A few minutes later! (The door begins opening. Kelly Flute was right by the door, and comes in.) Pumbaa: Where were you? Are you at space? Kelly Flute: I wasn't at space. Tregan just made a video by himself! (Jonathan bursts out of the closet, holding a radio.) Jonathan: Hardy Har Har, Very Funny! Timon: Jonathan? What are you doing here? Jonathan: Uncle Max was out on the job doing some new time at the office. My boss fired him 14 times. Timon: What? (Rachel Penza shows up, approaching a slice of pizza on the floor.) Kelly Flute: Really? Expecting me to believe it's just pizza? Timon: Yes. Jonathan: What? Women too? Pumbaa: (uses a low man tone) Hello, ladies. You're all single now. Timon, they're just babes! Go say hi to them and meet-- Timon: Don't. Pumbaa: I mean, they're babes. I just-- Timon: No. You cannot speak to me ever again. Jonathan: (with mouthful) I'm not eating pizza from the trash. Pumbaa: The only thing you do is just eat pizza! It's so raw, we'll have to get new pizza! Timon: All of you. Go to bed. Pumbaa: It's 2:39 AM. Timon: What did I tell you about talking to me? Remy: Stop the fighting! It doesn't matter about when you took a vacation to Comfort Inn. Desiree: They had room 616! Jonathan: And they had a solar system on its mind! (presses one of the radio buttons) Pumbaa: (voice-over pausing the film) Hey Timon, I got an idea. Let's do a sing-along! (a ladybug appears on the bottom left with the subtitles) Timon: Oh, you tease. I love karaoke. I'm there! (The song "We're Too Sexy From Those Clothes" begins. Jonathan turns into an Elvis look alike, and he wears sunglasses, khakis and sneakers, and he's holding a microphone.) Jonathan: (singing in Elvis tone) ♪ We're too sexy from those clothes ♪ Too sexy from those clothes ♪ Clothes are going to be removed ♪ (Upbeat funk begins. The girls began dancing. This made Pumbaa very confused.) Pumbaa: Jonathan, what are you doing? Jonathan: (in Elvis tone) ♪ We're too sexy from those clothes ♪ Too sexy from those clothes ♪ So sexy, it hurts! ♪ We're too sexy from those strap ons ♪ Too sexy form those strap ons ♪ Go on, take them off! ♪ (She and Rachel remove their clothes. They both dance again. Timon pauses the song.) Timon: Pumbaa, where's the grub? (Pumbaa began to gag until a grub comes out of his mouth.) Ah, you just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay. But this time, show a little self control. (un-pauses the song to continue) Jonathan: (in Elvis tone) ♪ We're too sexy for underwear ♪ Too sexy for underwear ♪ But what would I ever wear? ♪ I'm a model! You know what I mean? ♪ And I touch my little aim on those big boobs ♪ Aim the big boobs, aim the big boobs ♪ I touch my little aim on those big boobs ♪ (A camera view of both bikinis touching themselves are shown.) Jonathan: (in Elvis tone) ♪ We're too sexy for my car ♪ Too sexy for my car ♪ Too sexy, too far! ♪ We're too sexy at the bar ♪ Too sexy at the bar ♪ Too sexy, it's bizarre! ♪ I'm a model! You know what I mean? ♪ And I push my super butt in the semen ♪ Pushing semen, let's just push some semen ♪ I push my super butt in the semen ♪ Yeah, we're sexy for clothes, we're sexy for clothes, we're sexy for clothes! ♪ And we're all models! You know what I mean? ♪ I lean on my pillow and make out with her ♪ Lean on my pillow and make out with her ♪ I lean on my pillow and make out with her ♪ We're too sexy to be French, too sexy to be French! ♪ Too sexy, they're bisexuals ♪ We're too sexy to be French, too sexy to be French! ♪ Love's also a cinch! ♪ (takes off his Elvis clothes) (The song is over. She and Kelly Flute are now wearing swimming suits.) Kelly Flute: Ah, whew! Pumbaa: Are you...done? Jonathan: Yes. Rachel Penza: It could take a moment to clean this house up-- (Kelly grabs her shoulders.) Woah! (Kelly Flute forces her to lay down on the side from one of the pillows.) Timon: Ugh! Kelly, what are you doing? Kelly Flute: Treating myself as a hero. Pumbaa: Yep, as a hero; that is. Kelly Flute: (to Rachel) You should've taken off your test during summer school. You have been graduated due to Sunday the 4th of June. Rachel Penza: Oh, so you mean you can't stop messing around with Zack's summer school? Kelly Flute: Kiss me, horned one. (She leans in to go for the kiss. Romantic music plays in the background.) Jonathan: Awwww...how cute. Pumbaa: But somehow, very...very hot. (to Jonathan) Hey, shall we clean this up? Timon: Yeah! Let's do it! (The camera pans. Zack Dawson enters the door, and gasps in shock. Zack Dawson could not believe his eyes.) Zack Dawson: Are you girls making out on my bed? Kelly Flute: He said that Pumbaa ate too much pizza! Timon: (clears throat with a vacuum cleaner) Do you mind? I'm cleaning this place up! Zack Dawson: Oh-ho! Hey, Timon. I like what you done to my own house. Pumbaa: My house? Well, this is our house now. Home sweet home! Category:Transcripts